The Damsel and the Dragon
by LooneyLovey
Summary: The tale of Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy as they try to 'out prank' each other. Rating will change later on.
1. Can You Out Stare Me?

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Harry Potter aren't mine, nor will they ever be. But I like to dabble in the world from time to time.

* * *

**

_The Damsel and the Dragon: Chapter 1_

_~.~_

Many could say that the war between the two families went back centuries. Those who said that would be right; Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy were sworn enemies. Some of the pranks they pulled on each other would be considered harmless, but there were some that were more dangerous than others, some that not even Fred and George would even dream of attempting.

This is the tale of those pranks.

~.~

It was a normal day at Hogwarts, well, as normal as the wizarding world could get. The two seventh years were sitting at their respective tables while glaring at one another. The poor first year that just happened in their line of sight scurried along when he came under their scrutiny, not wanting to anger the pair further.

"Ginny," she refused to look at the boy sitting next to her, some sixth year she guessed, but she was trying to concentrate on not blinking, she needed to win the staring match that Malfoy had instigated.

"What do you want, I'm busy here." The boy looked at her with confusion in his eyes, but then followed her line of sight to see Draco Malfoy staring back at her.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter now." He scurried off before she could blink, not that she would though; Malfoy was going down.

Unfortunately, no one had told anyone from the Slytherin table not to disturb Draco Malfoy and when someone from his year, Pansy Parkinson to be exact, asked him if he wanted to go with her to Hogsmade on Sunday, he turned to look at her.

"I'm busy Pansy; I do _not _want to go with you to Hogsmade. Why don't you ask Dean, I'm sure _he_ will say yes," each word he said dripped with disdain, but he smirked as Pansy stormed off and knocked an innocent first year onto the floor. After watching the first year pick herself up off the ground he turned back to the Gryffindor table only to see Ginny Weasley smirk triumphantly at him.

He had lost.

* * *

~.~

Ginny Weasley ~ 1

Draco Malfoy ~ 0


	2. A Little Lust

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Harry Potter aren't mine, nor will they ever be. But I like to dabble in the world from time to time.**

* * *

_The Damsel and the Dragon: Chapter 2_

_~.~_

Draco had just come out of potions class when he felt someone stood behind him, without turning around he knew who it was; Ginny Weasley. Years of Malfoy training was the only thing that kept the grin from spreading across his face.

"Couldn't get enough of me this morning Weasel?"

Ginny stepped out from statue that she hid behind, her cheeks rosy and her eyes clouded with what appeared to be lust.

"You caught me there darling. You know I always wondered, but now I know for sure."

"What are you babbling on about?" In an attempt to look annoyed, he ran a hand through his hair and threw her a withering glare. His attempt almost failed when she tripped over her own feet and fell towards him, but he sidestepped to avoid catching her.

That was how she ended up kissing the floor.

After realising this little fact she chuckled to herself and got up, brushing the dirt from her robes and remaining oblivious to the little crowd they had gathered.

"Ohh nothing, I heard..."

As she trailed off everyone held their breath, waiting to see what the next few words out of her mouth would be.

"You heard what?" Draco pressed, wanting her to say it.

"That..."

It was then someone spoke up, one of the Slytherin's who always hung around with Draco and one who was in on the plan.

"Weasley we don't have all day." Draco saw her take a breath then look him in the eye.

"I heard that you loved me. And Draco, I want to have your babies."

It was only then that the red head realised what she was saying, her hand flew up to her mouth in mortification, but it was too late. The damage had already been done.

"I would watch where you put you goblet if I were you; you never know when someone's hand may 'accidentally' slip something extra in your morning pumpkin juice."

He smirked as he saw her face turn the same shade of red that her hair was.

"You know, when it's your face that's red, not your hair; the colour looks pretty good on you."

Deciding that her humiliation was complete Draco began to walk away from the small crowd, leaving the witch to suffer in silence.

* * *

~.~

Ginny ~ 1

Draco ~ 1


	3. Phase One

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Harry Potter aren't mine, nor will they ever be. But I like to dabble in the world from time to time.**

* * *

_The Damsel and the Dragon: Chapter 3_

_~.~_

About a month after the lust potion incident, and when the pointing and the stares had calmed down Ginny Weasley walked the halls of Hogwarts waiting for the first phase of her plan to be completed

"Hey Ginny, do you think you could talk to Hermione for me. She's acting somewhat strange, and I'm a boy. I don't do girl drama." Ginny smiled as she looked at the boys who stood nervously in front of her.

Phase one completed.

"Sure Harry, Ron. Where is she?" She knew where Hermione was, this was purely for the benefit of the observer in the background.

"Over there," Harry said, pointing to the window facing the lake.

"Thank you."

As Ginny neared the alcove, she saw Hermione sitting on the window ledge looking forlornly at the dark sky above her.

"Hermione?" Though they knew what Hermione was going to do, acting as though she didn't know beforehand proved to be somehow difficult ... to try to keep a straight face.

"Oh Ginny," she said, when she saw her ginger haired friend approaching, "it's awful, so awful, and I can't bare it any longer, I have to tell someone. I know you will most probably hate me for what I'm about to tell you but I can't not." For added effect she chewed on her lower lip, and took a deep breath as though she were about to revel her darkest secret. And, for the benefit of observer in the background, she was.

"Ginny ... I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."


	4. Phase Two and Complications

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Harry Potter aren't mine, nor will they ever be. But I like to dabble in the world from time to time.

* * *

**

_The Damsel and The Dragon : Chapter 4_

_~.~  
_

Ginny stared blankly at Hermione for a few seconds before, "What do you mean you're in love with Draco Malfoy? Hermione if this is some kind of joke ... it's not funny."

"Do you really think I would joke about something like this Ginevra?"

Inside the safety of her mind, Ginny awarded points to Hermione for the use of her first name; it was a nice touch.

"No, Hermione. Are you sure though?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Yes. Though I wish I wasn't Ginny. I really wish I wasn't."

"What are you going to do Hermione? You're two very different people."

"Do you think I don't know that!" Hermione had got up from her seat, and for dramatic effect had started to cry. She really is a good actress, Ginny thought. "Do you think that I don't know that if I tell him then I will become the laughing stock of the wizarding world?"

"Hermione-"

"No, don't 'Hermione' me. I've looked into it. Believe me when I say I have, and the amount of success that those types of relationships have is slim to none."

Ginny knew that this wasn't just acting anymore; there was something else going on. Something she didn't know about. She was about to answer her distraught friend when they were cast in shadows by a looming figure.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. What are you two doing here?"

Severus Snape was not in a good mood. He had overheard _all_ of their conversation, and even though Hermione had mentioned some of the plan to him one night, though he hadn't been listening to her - he had been more interested in the way she used her hands when she spoke,when she voiced her love for Draco Malfoy, he couldn't help but scowl.

"We... we were just-" Ginny started, not wanting Hermione to speak as she had a certain kind of gleam in her eyes. The dangerous kind that told you not to cross her.

"That's none of your business Professor Snape," she gave him the coldest glare she could, and he took a step back. What had he done now?

"Actually, as a Hogwarts Professor, it makes it my business."

Ginny was about to say something when they all saw the flash of black cloak and heard the distinct sound of footsteps. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but smirk; he had taken the bait.

"Severus, I don't think it's a good idea to have this ... conversation here. May I suggest that you both move down to the dungeons? More specifically your office Severus?"

Severus looked at the witch, she was right of course, and even though he had become friends with her after he and Hermione had entered a relationship, he still didn't like taking orders from people.

"Very well, Hermione?" he asked hesitantly, still wondering why she was so angry.

Hermione had managed to stay silent up until now, and when she looked at Severus her gaze softened and he saw a tear gather in the corner of her eye.

"I don't think so, if you'll excuse me I have homework to catch up on."

With that, she swept off, leaving a very confused Severs and a somewhat gleeful Ginny Weasley standing in the middle of a deserted corridor.

~.~

After he had heard the Mudblood's confession, he ran from his hiding place and made his way to the Black Lake. But, because he was not used to running that far or that fast, he had to make a conscious effort to steady his breathing and calm his racing heart.

When he had managed to catch his breath, he started to blow up random objects. This was not happening; he couldn't have a Mudblood in love with him. The very thought of something like that happening was preposterous ... but it had happened, was happening, and he had no idea how to deal with it. He couldn't kill her, nor could he threaten her as she was a Gryffindor, and a bookworm. There was no doubt in his mind that if he did threaten her then it would only come back to haunt him.

"Hey Malfoy!" He turned around to see the weasel walking towards him, a smirk upon her face. He should have known. "What ya doing?"

"I should have known you were behind it all Weasley-" Ginny cut him off, trying and failing to hold back the giggle that bubbled up in her throat when she saw his face turn an interesting shade of red.

"But you didn't Malfoy; you ran. You wouldn't have done that if you knew all along it wasn't true." A sudden though came to her, "did you want it to be true?"

"Of course not. Don't be asinine Weasley." He gave her one of his 'all famous' Malfoy glares.

"I'm not being 'asinine' Malfoy." Ron had once told her she was scary when she was calm, Draco Malfoy was about to find out just how scary she got.

"So what was the point in that Weasley? No public humiliation, no long lasting harm... don't tell me you're losing your touch?"

"Of course not Malfoy, I just enjoy playing with my pray before pouncing."

He barely saw it coming; the next thing he knew he felt a certain cherished appendage of his shrinking.

"What the ... Make it stop, make it stop!" Ginny could help but laugh; he sounded as though he was on helium.

Fred had once gone into muggle London looking for inspiration for a new line of Weasley products and he had come across a street vendor who was selling 'goodie bags'. In those 'goodie bags' there was helium and pure caffeine. Needless to say, it wasn't a good mix; it had taken Fred four days to calm down before announcing that he was going to make Wizard Helium. Ginny never asked what Wizard Helium was and she was beginning to regret it. Maybe it was time for her to pay a visit to her brothers.

"I don't think I will Malfoy. Oh, and it might interest you to know that the spell I just cast was a variation of another spell, and if you can't figure out what that means, well, then you really aren't a wizard, are you?"

"But what does it mean Weasley?" Ginny let out a bark of laughter, he really had no clue, and as he stood there attempting to cover himself with his robes she decided to take pity on him.

"It means that the normal counter curse won't work. Have fun!"

If anyone were to look out their window, they see the female Weasley skipping up the path to the castle, humming merrily to herself.

* * *

~.~

Ginny ~ 2

Draco ~ 1


	5. The Pranksters Pranks

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Harry Potter aren't mine, nor will they ever be. But I like to dabble in the world from time to time.

* * *

**

_The Damsel and __th__e Dragon:__ Chapter 4 Part 2_

~.~

After making it to the doors of the Hospital Wing and then walking away, too many times for him to count, Draco Malfoy decided that he couldn't live with his 'little problem' any longer. Even though only an hour had passed since Ginny had hexed him.

"Madame Pomfrey," he called out, as he walked hesitantly into the Hospital Wing.

"Yes dear?" The matron turned to look at the boy who had just entered the hospital wing, all of her years of seeing the strangest things helped to keep the amusement from her face.

He stood hunched over, clutching his abdomen but she would bet ten gallons that the problem was something else, something more embarrassing. The only reason she knew this was that Albus had set up a sensor system, so if anyone repeatedly came to the Hospital Wing then walked away, she would know. Only she and Albus knew about the system and it helped in the past with nervous first through third years who needed help but got scared and ran away. Normally fourth through seventh years weren't as bad, they knew that could go and see her and not become embarrassed or worry that she would tell everyone, even though she had assured them of patient confidentiality, but the newer students weren't as confident. Hence, the sensor.

"I have a small problem, the Weasley girl," he said this with a sneer, and Poppy was not amused. She had always greatly respected Molly for managing to bring up seven magical children. "She hexed me, and she altered the normal spell. Yet, _I've_ been unable to find the solution."

"Okay then Mr. Malfoy, let me see what were are dealing with then." She motioned for him to change into the hospital gown before returning to her office to give the boy some privacy.

As soon as she entered her office, she made a beeline to her bookcase. Over the years she had collected an endless amount books, but there was one book in particular that she wanted; she had dubbed it _'The Pranksters Pranks'._

During the twins stint at school she had encountered many new ailments that no one had ever heard of. It was during one detention – where she had them cleaning bed pans with their toothbrushes – that she decided to have them list in alphabetical order the spells that they had created, the counter curse or hex and the symptoms of said curses or hexes. They had readily agreed when she threatened to make them go see Albus and his all knowing, twinkling blue eyes and make them tell him of their 'creations'. However, the knowledge came with a certain power. As they were in their seventh year and were beginning to start profiting from their products they had been getting people to test around school, they had made her take a vow. Not an Unbreakable one, but a vow never to tell anyone what the book contained or to show the book to anyone other than themselves without their explicit consent. There were also a few other stipulations placed upon her; the most important one being that they only allowed her to use the counter curses or hexes if the situation called for it. For example, if the hex or curse was painful, or there were so many hexes and curses cast upon the person that it was life threatening then she could remove the source of it. If it wasn't, or if the hex or curse was cast for a reason that Poppy could deem just, then she didn't have to remove the curse, but more often than not, the curse or hex wore off on its own... in time.

It wasn't too often that she had to use the book, but people had ears, and the spells had been passed around by word of mouth. There was no doubt in her mind that they would be passed from generation to generation and as she pulled the book down from the shelf, she smiled at the design of the front cover. It was their own creation; the pair of them chasing a ferret and trying to hit it with a hex. Sometimes they would succeed but it depended on their mood. The book contained a great deal of their magic and every time their mood changed, the cover on the book changed. Poppy had always been curious how they had managed such a thing, but had never remembered to ask. Two copies of the books existed, the one in her possession and the one they had which they updated every time they created a new spell.

The spine of the book was fairly new, compared to some of the books she owned, but it still cracked when she opened it. She ran her fingers down the long list of spells before finding the hex that seemed suited to Mr. Malfoy's symptoms. She wasn't blind. And after mulling it over, she knew the hex Miss Weasley had used.

_Advanced Shrinking Spell: (Used only on the outer body)_

_Advanced form of Reducio. Will wear off within 24 hours._

"Hmph."

There was no other information given, not that she minded though. The boy had managed to annoy her by only saying a few words. It was time someone taught him a lesson, and if Ginny Weasley was the one to teach it to him then she would just turn a blind eye to her antics.

Poppy walked out of her office, and heard grumblings coming from behind the curtains.

"Stupid Matron, stupid gown. Father shouldn't have made me come back this year; Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs."

"Mr. Malfoy," she snapped, in her best 'Matron' voice. "If you can spare me a minute of your time, and stop insulting this school and its supplies, I can tell you what I've found."

"What? What have you found? Can you help me?" There was a period of time, after the war had ended when the Malfoy's had come to her for help, and she had helped them. Poppy hadn't treated them with any hostility, even though they had treated her as though she were subhuman, as the one thing she prided herself upon was keeping up the professionalism that was expected of her, and her position. However, this was the last straw, she had had enough of his attitude, and while she could send the boy to Severus or Albus and have them get rid of the spell with one of their own, she wouldn't. If he could work it out for himself then so be it, but she was not going to offer up any information if he could not treat his elders with the respect they deserved.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy; I don't think I can help you. If it is a Weasley spell then I'm sure it will wear off in time. I know from experience that if I try and remove the spell from you then it will only make the symptoms worse and the spell will take longer to dissipate." Draco blanched when he heard this. Make it worse than it already was ... he had already tried to remove the spell at least twice!

"So what was the point in all of this then?" he asked, pointing the gown he now wore.

"Oh there was no point, just a formality. Good day." With that, she bustled off, leaving a thoroughly embarrassed Draco Malfoy in her wake.

* * *

~.~

Ginny ~ 2

Draco ~ 1


	6. Blondes Have More Fun

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Harry Potter aren't mine, nor will they ever be. But I like to dabble in the world from time to time.**

**I have to mention that as I was writing this then War by Edwin Star came on, I thoroughly recommend you listen to it while you read this chapter. :)

* * *

**

_The Damsel and the Dragon: Chapter 5_

_~.~_

"Weasel."

"Ferret." They crossed paths outside the Great Hall. Ginny had just been going in and Draco just leaving, having finished his breakfast and off to his first class of the day; Potions.

"You're not going to win you know," he said, blocking her path.

"Oh really, and you are? Seems like the little ferret is forgetting who I'm related to." Despite it being breakfast time, the corridors were completely deserted which meant there were no first years to 'tell' on them.

"I haven't forgotten Weasel but ... it seems you have forgotten who _my_ father is." He smirked, the arrogant, trademark Malfoy smirk and folded his arms across his chest. Yet, Ginny wasn't intimidated; she just found it amusing and began to laugh, much to the displeasure of Malfoy.

"You," she was struggling to speak in between laughing and breathing, "You think that's supposed to be intimidating?"

"No Weasel, this is." Draco moved even closer to her, and had they not been enemies they would have observed that it was the perfect kissing position. And by this time, Ginny had managed to stop laughing, but the odd chuckle still escaped her lips.

Fred and George had once told her that she said the most inappropriate things, they had also said that she had very bad timing. This was the one time it worked in her favour; "Your breath stinks Malfoy."

Before she could blink, his wand was in his hand and he waved his wand, and muttered a few intelligible words. Ginny felt a cold trickling sensation run down the back of her neck which stopped at her shoulders. Where her red hair ended, her red hair, which unbeknownst to her, was now blond.

"What did you just do Malfoy?" she asked, not yet knowing her hair was blond.

"Well, you Weasley's pride yourself on your hair colour. It's how people recognise you _Blood_ _Traitors_. I thought it would be interesting to see if you look any less hideous with my hair colour, but as it turns out; you look worse."

A wide grin spread across Draco's face as he waited for her reaction. This was going to be fun, he thought. However, what Draco thought would happen and what did actually happen were two very different scenarios. Draco thought she would yell at him, then threaten him with bodily harm. What she did though was laugh ... again.

"You know Ferret, there's a muggle saying Fred once told me; 'blondes have more fun'. Now, I know that doesn't apply to you, but I might have to find out if it's true for myself!

Not expecting her to take the colour change so well he did the only thing Malfoy's knew how to do when something didn't go their way. He scowled, and then proceeded to storm off in a huff to the dungeons.

Even though Draco had just changed Ginny's hair to blond, she found the action of him storming off like a two year old ridiculously funny, which then set her off into another giggling fit.

* * *

~.~

Ginny ~ 3

Draco ~ 1


	7. Plotting, Planning and Perfecting

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Harry Potter aren't mine, nor will they ever be. But I like to dabble in the world from time to time.**

**If you vote in my poll for this story, I'll give you a cookie :) There is an extra cookie for those of you who spot the Philosopher's Stone reference.

* * *

**

_The Damsel and the Dragon: Chapter 6 _

_~.~_

Despite Malfoy's hex dissipating the very same day he had cast it, Ginny was out for revenge. After she had come down from her laughing induced high, she began to get angry. No one touched her hair. It was the one thing she had in common with the rest of the family, and one of the very few things she shared with her brothers. Well, that and the knack for getting into trouble, and for magical mischief.

"Ginny," Hermione said warily, watching her friend over the top of her Potions book.

She had noticed Ginny enter the library not half an hour ago, and during that time, she had been mumbling to herself on and off. Hermione had only caught half sentences and the odd word, but from what she did hear Ginny was about to either Hex someone or punch them, she couldn't discern which.

"Yes Hermione," she answered sweetly, a little too sweetly for Hermione's tastes.

"What are you planning?"

Hermione closed her book and placed it on her lap; something was up. After the war had ended all Seventh-years had been made to come back to finish their education and then pass their NEWTS, Hermione had been given the option to take the test after a few months of revision work but she had declined, saying she wanted one normal school year before she encountered any more trouble.

"Why would I be planning anything Hermione?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Hmm let me think," Hermione said, moving to the edge of her seat. "You're sitting in the corner of the library - somewhere which no one usually sits except for me, and a few of the teachers. Also, you have a quill and parchment perched on your lap and for the last five minutes you been trying to master a wand movement and – correct me if I'm wrong – the pronunciation of the jinx Levicorpus."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Ginny said, trailing off.

"Tell me Ginny, then maybe I can help you?"

"Hermione you have your own work to do. I don't want to bother you," said Ginny, twirling the quill between her fingers, making the ink stains on her hands worse than before.

"Ginny you know I'm ahead in all my classes so don't give me that excuse," Hermione said, smirking.

Sometimes people underestimated her, and that was their mistake, many people thought she was just the brains of the trio but she was so much more. Had it not been for her there was no doubt in her mind they wouldn't have survived their year on the run, they had survived because of her cunning, and her ability to think like the enemy, not because of Harry's 'sheer dumb luck'.

"Hermione I really don't think-"

"This has something to do with Draco Malfoy, doesn't it?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," she admitted reluctantly.

"Ginny, I'll help you but I need to say my peace first." This was always the catch with Hermione, Ginny thought, if you wanted her help you had to listen to her 'speech' first.

"Somehow I was expecting that," the girl grumbled.

"What are you getting out of this? I've seen both of you grow up and you've never done anything like this before, we've just finished one war and you are starting another. Have you even thought about the impact on future generations? What's going to happen when he brings his children up to hate your family even more so than he does now?"

"Hermione ... I wasn't the one to start it!" Hermione scoffed at the childish answer.

"Even so Ginny, you could be the bigger person and end it."

"I see your talk with Severus did you good, a little too good if you ask me," she grumbled again.

"Ginny," Hermione said, a warning tone entering her voice.

"Fine Hermione, I get it. But, will you help me still?"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "Fine but if anything goes wrong don't get me involved. I've had enough drama to last a life time."

"You and me both Hermione," said Ginny.

The Know-it-all smiled, if Ginny wanted to do something then she would, she just felt better if she knew her feelings on the topic. Also, it would help later when it all blew up in her face, because let's face it, things like this usually did, and she could say 'I told you so'.

"So, which is it Ginny; the pronunciation or the wand movements?"

"The wand movements ... wait a minute. Hermione, how do _you _know about the Levicorpus jinx?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm dating the man, remember. Well, that, and he let me look through his old potions text books," she said flippantly.

"Oh ... yeah. So about this wand movement..."

The two friends sat in the library until curfew, plotting, planning, and perfecting until Madame Prince threw them out. On the way back to their common room Ginny turned to Hermione and said, "You know, had I asked Ron or Harry that would have told me I'm crazy, and yet you help me. Why is that?"

"Because Ginny, I am a little crazy. Just ask Severus," she said with a wink.

* * *

**The talk which Ginny is referring to between Hermione and Severus is a one shot which is now up. You don't have to read but I would very much like you to. :)**

**Shout out to ****TragicSlytherin** **who gave me ****the idea for this chapter, if you have any pranks you would like to see either Ginny or Draco carry out, leave me a review****.**** :)**


End file.
